


Of Sun and Sand

by LavenderRoseUmbreon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arianne is a favorite of mine, F/M, Pure Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderRoseUmbreon/pseuds/LavenderRoseUmbreon
Summary: It's Arianne's name day, and she makes the best of it.  Set before the events of the ASOIAF series.
Kudos: 1





	Of Sun and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Arianne is one of my favorite characters from the book. I wish the show had included her and had made the Dorne plotline better. I’m a little salty about it. Anyway, enough rambling – here is a one–shot of her. Enjoy!

Sunlight made its way into her bedroom, caressing her face as she laid in bed. Arianne Martell, princess and heiress to the Dornish throne, had woken up only minutes before. Sighing, she opened her eyes. Sitting up and stretching, she realized it was her name day – she was two and twenty today. What things were in store for her today, she wondered. There was a knock on her door. Rising, she grabbed a robe to cover her naked body. “Enter,” she called out.

A young guard appeared, saying, “Your father sends for you, Princess.”  
Arianne smiled, stunning him. “Of course. I’ll be down as soon as I can.” The guard left, closing the door behind him. Turning, Arianne started preparing for the day. As she did so, her mind thought of all the things she could do for the day.

Arianne made her way to her father’s solar. The heavy wooden door opened, revealing her father sitting at a table. “Good morning, Arianne,” he said glancing up. As she sat down, he continued, “Today is your name day. I have informed the cooks to prepare your favorite dishes for the evening.”  
Smiling, Arianne replied, “Thank you, Father, I look forward to it.” Leaning back, she sat raised an eyebrow. “You did not send for me just to inform me about a feast. What else do you have to tell me?”  
Doran sighed. “As always, you are too perceptive. I have received word that a potential suitor will be arriving this evening, around the time of the feast. He seems to be a good match. I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight.”  
Arianne pouted slightly. “May I ask the name of this potential suitor?”, she asked.  
“I think it is best if you wait until tonight. I have my reasons. Until then, you are released from any obligations you have today.” With much effort, Prince Doran got up and leaned heavily on his cane. On days like this, his gout pained him mercilessly, each passing day seeming to be worse.  
“Can I help you, Father?”, Arianne asked, rushing to his side.  
“No need, child, I can manage.” With that, Doran made his way down the hall.

Arianne’s mind raced as she tried to decide what to do. Smiling slightly, she made up her mind to visit a very special person she had not seen in a long time. Standing, Arianne made her way out of the Palace of the Sun and into the streets, taking the little used ones until she reached her destination. Knocking on the door, she only had to wait a minute before it opened. Within was Seldan Spicer, a young man the same age as Arianne. He was tall, with dark hair and dusky skin. Smiling, Arianne brushed past him and entered.  
“Arianne!? How did you know I was here?”, he asked, closing the door behind her.  
Arianne turned to look at him and smiled seductively. “Why, Seldan, I’ve known since yesterday morning you were here. I have my informants.” She walked toward him, swaying her hips. She noted the way his lustful gaze followed her movements. “Do you know what day it is?”  
He gulped. “Your name day, if I am not mistaken. Is– is something the matter?”  
Arianne laughed. “Not at all. My father gave me leave to do as I pleased for the day. I thought of you and decided to pay you a visit. You are not indisposed?”, she asked, tilting her head slightly and parting her lips.  
Seldan took a couple deep breaths and responded, “No, not at the moment. I do not have to be anywhere for a while.”  
“Well, we have time to do what I came here for,” purred Arianne. With that, she walked up to him and pulled his head down, kissing him full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. Breaking away, Arianne took hold of the bottom of his shirt and tore it off his body. Leaning up, she started kissing Seldan along his jaw and down his neck, her hands traveling down his muscular tanned body.  
“My, oh, my” breathed Arianne. Stepping back, she took her clothes off in one fluid movement, revealing no smallclothes underneath.  
Seldan sucked his breath in, staring hungrily at her body. Arianne smiled, one hand reaching up to cup a large breast, fingers circling her nipple. Rushing forward, Seldan attacked her mouth, scooping her up in his arms. Walking to his bed and setting her down on it, he undid his pants and threw them across the room. His manhood stood proudly in front of him. Reaching out, Arianna took hold of it and started to stroke him up and down. Seldan groaned in response. One of his hands started caressing her hair, while the other cupped her face. Lifting her head, he leaned down and kissed her.  
“Touch me more, please,” Arianne said breathlessly. Moaning, she pulled Seldan down so he hovered over her. Leaning down and kissing her neck, his hands traveled down her body until they reached her breasts. He cupped them and squeezed, causing Arianne to let out a stream of moans.  
Arianne snaked her arms around his shoulders, kissing and nibbling Seldan along his jawline. He groaned louder, crawling down to her breasts and taking one nipple in his mouth. Arianne arched her back, weaving her hands in his hair.  
“By the gods, yesyesyes,” moaned Arianne, “Please, more!”  
Bringing his head up, he attacked her other breast enthusiastically. Reaching down, he started to caress her hips and thighs. Sitting up, he looked into Arianne’s eyes as he started kissing her inner thighs. When he made his way to where they met, he stopped. Using his fingers, he started teasing her entrance.  
Arianne threw her head back and cried out. Inserting one finger, Seldan slowly pumped in and out. After a minute, he added another finger, keeping the same steady rhythm.  
By this time, Arianne was soaking wet. Seldan crawled up to her face and kissed her, lining up with her entrance. With one quick thrust, he entered, making both groan in pleasure. Arianne wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Leaning over, he kissed her neck hard, leaving a mark.  
Thrusting again, he started a steady, even pace. “Faster, faster!”, Arianne cried out. Obeying her wishes, he picked up the pace. His hips started stuttering, and he knew he would not last much longer. He could feel Arianne tighten around him. Without any warning, he spilled into her. A moment later, she cried out, legs clamping hard around him.  
Both breathing hard, they looked at each other. Arianne smiled up at Seldan. “My, my, I am glad I came.”  
Seldan rolled over on his back next to her. “I am glad I could please you.”  
Arianne propped herself on one arm. “Shall we go again?”, she asked, grinning wickedly.  
Eyes widening, Seldan nodded in agreement. “Of course. You know I cannot refuse you.”

After the exciting amorous events of the morning and early afternoon, Arianne decided it was best to go. Before she left the city, she took a walk through the markets and made a few purchases. Making her way back up to the castle, she reflected back on what her father had said to her that morning.  
‘Who is this suitor he has selected? I hate not knowing. The feast is in a couple hours… I suppose I should go and clean myself up for it. That will take my mind off of it and make the time pass by.’  
Reaching her room, she changed out of her dusty clothing and into some of her more seductive clothing. Looking in her mirror, she added some kohl to her eyes. Arianne fastened a chain of opals and silver around her neck, adding several bracelets to her wrists. Satisfied with her appearance, Arianne made her way down to the grand hall where the feast was to be held.

Upon reaching the hall, Arianne observed that several people had arrived early. Looking around, she spotted her father talking with an elderly nobleman and made her way to him.  
Noticing her arrival, her father said, “Ah, Arianne, you are here. This is Hugh Grandison, lord of Grandview and head of House Grandison.”  
“It is so nice to meet you, Lord Hugh,” Arianne said politely, taking in the aged, wrinkled face and long grey beard.  
“Likewise, my dear,” he said. Just then, a younger man came over and said that Lord Hugh’s presence was needed elsewhere.  
As Lord Hugh walked away, Dorne said, “He is the suitor I was talking about this morning. His former wife passed away a few years ago.”  
Arianne’s dark eyes flashed, repulsed. “He is the one who is seeking my hand in marriage? Father, you can’t be serious. He is older than you!”  
Doran sighed. “Can you at least get to know him a little? Even if your answer remains the same, which I have no doubt it will, try to be polite.”  
Arianne took a deep breath. “I will try. And you are right, my answer will remain the same, I can assure you of that.”  
“Thank you. Come, more guests are coming.”

The rest of the evening went by rather uneventfully. Lord Hugh fell asleep halfway through the five courses. Arianne had to stifle laughter when she saw it. She kept her promise and had several small conversations with him.  
When he was about to leave, Lord Hugh came up to Arianne. “Thank you for having me, Princess. It was a delight meet you and to have talked to you.” Taking her hand, she brought it up and kissed it.  
Arianne suppressed a shudder and smiled. “Thank you so much. It makes me happy that you enjoyed yourself this evening.”  
“Yes, yes. I must go now. I hope you enjoy the rest of your name day.” With that, he shuffled off.  
Arianne breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank the gods that is over with.” Spotting her father, she went to him. “Well, Father, it is done. I have kept my promise tonight with Lord Hugh. He has just left.”  
Doran raised an eyebrow. “I believe your answer is the same as it was earlier?”  
“Yes. No matter how much that man prattled on, it could not endear him to me at all. By the gods, Father, why chose someone old enough to be my grandfather?”  
Doran shook his head and remained silent. Frustrated, Arianne whirled away. Noting how few guests remained, she decided to retire to her bedchamber.

Upon entering, Arianne was immediately aware of the figure leaning against the railing of her window. Reaching for the dagger hidden in her dress, she silently made her way forward. Closing in, she recognized who it was.  
“Seldan! How did you get here?”  
Turning, Seldan grinned. “There is a tree whose branches are close to this window. It was all too easy for me.”  
Arianne laughed. “Have care my father does not find out. He would have that tree cut down, making it much harder for you to sneak up here.”  
Seldan smirked, his gaze sliding over her. “You look so beautiful. How would you like to continue where we left off earlier?”  
Arianne grinned broadly, “Why, I would love to.” With that, she leaned into him. The rest of her name day was spent in his loving embrace.


End file.
